Deux Cupidons A Poudlard
by NP et AP
Summary: Nom: mission cupidonObjet: Zoé et Giulia à PoudlardBut inavouable: introduire, l'alcool, la débauche et le yaoi à PoudlardHUMOUR DE YAOISTES POWAAAA!
1. Chapter 1

**Deux cupidons à Poudlard**

Dans un autre monde, une autre planète, une autre époque, une autre année, une autre saison, une autre semaine, un autre jour, une autre heure, une autre minute, une autre seconde, une autre fraction de seconde, et je crois qu'on s'arrêtera là, une fille s'embêtait…

« Zoé….. »

« Hum ? »

« Je m'ennuie moi là….tu veux pas faire un truc con ? »

« On fait TOUJOURS des trucs cons, je te rappelle »

« C'est vrai…..mais un truc très con ? »

« Ah, tu veux dire plus que d'habitude ? Je veux bien, mais ça sera dur… »

« Meuuu non ! Suffit d'avoir un peu d'imagination ! On peut aller foutre un beau foutoir du côté de l'Angleterre !»

« Dans un coin en particulier, je suppose… On pense la même chose je crois… »

« Vi !!! T'as ton portail inter-dimensionel de poche ? »

« Comme d'habitude :) »

Zoé sortit un petit disque qu'elle aspergea d'eau. Il devint soudain large d'environ deux mètres et les deux jeunes filles purent s'y engouffrer. Elle disparurent dans un grand éclat blanc…

Dans un autre monde, une autre planète, une autre époque, une autre année, une autre saison, une autre semaine, un autre jour, une autre heure, une autre minute, une autre seconde, une autre fraction de seconde, en Angleterre, Harry Potter mangeait.

Un bruit bizarre secoua soudain la Grande Salle. Deux lumières distinctes apparurent, une au-dessus de la table de Serpentard, l'autre au-dessus de la table des professeurs. De chacune des deux ouverture spatio-temporelles tombèrent deux personnes. Une atterrit sur les genoux d'un blondinet gominé et troooooop canon et l'autre sur un ténébreux professeur de potions qui devait sûrement en faire baver plus d'une.

« HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!! Mon héros ! » hurla celle qui se trouvait sur les genoux dudit gominé canon.

Et elle tenta de l'embrasser, ce qu'elle réussit à merveille !

« GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!! » fut le cri de l'autre alors qu'elle serrait le professeur, le faisant virer couleur myrtille.

L'hystérie dura le temps que Dumby prenne la parole :

« Qui êtes-vous ? D'où venez-vous ? »

La brune qui embrassait Drago Malfoy s'arrêta deux minutes pour répondre

« Moi c'est Giulia, le nain psychopathe tout près de vous c'est Zoé » Tout en disant cela, elle ouvrit sa veste et découvrit son… T-shirt avec écrit : I love Malfoy's boys.

Un silence pesant envahit la Grande Salle…

L'autre folle desserra son étreinte, laissant Rogounet respirer, puis déclara, accompagnée d'une musique science-fictionnesque :

« Nous venons de la planète Slashoï, troisième à gauche après Mars »

« Et que venez-vous faire dans notre noble établissement….. »

« Bah…le rendre moins noble en y apportant l'alcool et la débauche bien sûr ! » s'exclama Giulia avec un sourire étrange….

La franchise de l'asperge traumatisa les Gryffondors et fit sourire les Serpentards.

« En parlant de ça, qui aime la vodka malibu ? » ajouta la naine de service.

Tous les Serpentards à partir de la 3ème année levèrent la main, quelques Serdaigle, pas de Poufsouffle, et ô surprise, UN Gryffondor…

« Harry ? Tu bois ? » s'indigna Hermione.

« J'ai seize ans, c'est légal… » répondit celui-ci avec un naturel surprenant.

Toute la maison du survivor étouffa exclamations sur exclamations.

« DANS MES BRAS MON DEUXIEME HEROS !!! » Hurla l'asperge psychédélique…et se jetta sur le Gryffondor, qui en profita bien sous le regard noir d'un blondinet abandonné, ultra canon et frustré.

« L'asperge ! On a d'autres chats à fouetter, et pas seulement des chats (regard lubrique) ! On doit entrer dans cette noble école »

Elle jeta un regard suppliant à Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

« Mais… je ne sais pas si… »

Le regard suppliant devint menaçant, puis un sourire sadique vint étirer lentement ses lèvres. On entendit nettement le bouffeur de bonbons au citron déglutir.

« Vous… allez… nous répartir… maintenant… C'est capté… ? »

Des sueurs froides coulaient sur le front du vieillard tandis que la naine sortait un couteau à fromage de trente centimètres de sa poche de jean.

« Wahooow ! Zoé ! tu m'apprendras ? » dit Giulia avec un air parfaitement crétin collé au visage.

Il se transforma très vite en expression de folie lorsqu'elle regarda Dumby et sortit de sa poche de jean une tronçonneuse…

« Tu l'avais mise là ! Dis, qu'en t'auras fini de t'en servir tu pourras me la rendre ? » s'exclama Zoé avec un air de gamine à qui on aurait promis une sucette et un ballon rouge.

« Okay ! »

Les deux se retournèrent vers Dumbledore, une expression innocente au possible sur le visage.

« Aloooooors ? » dirent-elles d'une même voix.

« Minerva… Allez chercher… le Choixpeau… viiite… » dit le directeur avec une petite voix suraiguë et tremblante.

Le temps que mit McGonagall pour aller chercher le morceau de tissu sembla une éternité au fana de glucose citronnée.

Un ange passa, suivis d'un éléphant rose à pois mauves et d'un Voldy en collant rose et tutu ayant apparemment trop bu (Voldy, pas le tutu).

« Sexy… » pensa Zoé en voyant Voldy

McGonagall arriva enfin.

« Pas sexy… » repensa Zoé en la voyant

Elle déposa le Choixpeau sur le tabouret et invita Giulia à venir s'y installer. Elle quitta son héros bis(exuel) avec regret et se plaça sur le meuble. McGo déposa le postiche sur sa tête…

« en espérant qu'il n'y a pas de poux ! » s'exclama-t-elle à la stupeur générale.

« Hum hum… intéressant… introduire la luxure à Poudlard… les images que je vois ici sont… rafraîchissantes… Bon, pour ta répartition je dirais… SERPENTARD ! »

« YATTA !!!!! » hurla Giulia telle la fan hystérique des Serpentards qu'elle était.

Elle se plaça à la table, collée contre son héros n°1.

Zoé s'avança, s'assit et attendit que le choixpeau soit posé sur son crâne…

* * *

Et le choixpeau hurla REVIEWS!!!! ''

Z'avez rit? Z'avez pas rit? Z'avez pensé qu'on est folle? Z'avez pensé qu'on est dangereuse pour les Poudlariens?

Z'exprimez-vous!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Zoé attendit que le choixpeau soit posé sur son crâne. Une petite voix à son oreille déclara soudain :

« Pas vraiment mieux que l'autre… »

« La ferme le chiffon… »

« Mais je crois savoir où je pourrais t'envoyer »

« Prévisible… »

« Je pense que tu devrais aller… »

« Je sais, je sais… »

« à… GRYFFONDOR ! »

Un silence pesant s'installa sur l'assemblée. Le choixpeau jetait une ombre inquiétante sur le visage du nain. La tension qui régnait dans la salle en faisait trembler plus d'un. Un petit Poufsouffle se fit dessus. Une Gryffondor s'évanouit tant il était devenu difficile de respirer. Soudain, un cri perçant déchira le silence :

« QOUUUUUUUUUUWAAAAAAAAAAAA ? »

« Fallait t'y attendre ma chère….Mais c'est pas une honte tu sais…On t'aime comme tu es, enfin, on essaie ! » pouffa Giulia

Zoé avait un air meurtrier sur le visage.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Giulia…Mais pour le moment… COURS ! »

Et une folle course poursuite à travers toute la Grande Salle débuta. Giulia zigzagait entre les élèves, Zoé marchait sur leurs têtes (c'est plus simple) et sur les tables. Ah… fureur, quand tu nous tiens… Cette ronde se termina quand Zoé glissa sur une flaque due au jeune Poufsouffle et voltigea jusque sur mister survivor. Il la rattrapa non sans arrière pensée. La colère de la naine retomba aussitôt et elle s'accrocha au cou du garçon.

« Câlin… » souffla-t-elle avec une tête de crétine complète.

« Profiteuse… » chuchota trèèèèèèèèès discrètement l'asperge.

Zoé lui tira la langue dans une attitude des plus matures.

La soirée se termina ainsi. Elles durent se séparer après moult promesses de mort violente. Pansy tenta vainement durant ce temps de décoller L'asperge de son Dragonounet mais rien n'y fit, la super glue fonctionnait à merveille !

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, les deux filles quittèrent leurs dortoirs et se retrouvèrent pour fêter le début de leur entreprise dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

« Kya ! C'est génial ! » dirent-elles en parfait accord.

« Faut qu'on mette Dragounet et 'Ryry ensemble ! » commença Giulia avec l'air le plus psychédélique qu'elle avait en stock.

« Et tu crois que Siri pourrait pointer son nez ici ? Au pire on va le chercher… à notre façon… Tu sais où trouver un bon alcool bien fort dans le coin ? »

« Ouaip ! La réserve de Rogue… »

« Graou… Je m'en occupe… » une expression malicieuse vint étirer ses traits et assombrir son visage « J'ai ma technique »…

« Rapporte moi beaucoup beaucoup de Smirnoff, je suis en manque là… ! »

Zoé disparut dans un nuage de fumée digne de Fantomas, aidée dans sa prestation par un rire particulièrement machiavélique.

« Elle fait presque peur comme ça… » murmura une voix masculine dans l'ombre.

« Harry Potter….Bien sûr! Enlève ta cape et montre-toi! Je parie que t'es venu parce que t'étais sûr de trouver de l'alcool ! » s'indigna Giulia.

Harry eut la gentillesse de paraître gêné.

« Ba…vouiiiii… Y'en a pas chez les Gryffondors»

« pfff…. » soupira Giulia « si y en avait on l'aurait déjà bu…Tu nous prends pour qui ? Sinon, pour l'alcool, tu devrais aller chez les Serpy, j'ai entr'aperçu la chambre de Drago et les autres….C'est…intéressant ! »

À ce moment là, la naine atteignit la réserve tant désirée. Elle s'approcha de la porte, l'examina pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de piège, et comme elle ne voyait rien elle pénétra la pièce. Une montagne de bouteilles d'alcools en tous genres s'y trouvait. Même la réserve d'ingrédients devait être plus vide que ça.

« Bon, il faut bourrer qui pour obtenir son consentement… » de la fumée commença à s'échapper des oreilles de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle réfléchissait. Une ampoule s'alluma au-dessus de sa tête dès qu'elle trouva.

Après avoir dévalisé une petite partie de cette réserve, Zoé disparut juste à temps pour ne pas se faire attraper par un Severus Rogue plus ou moins furieux que sa réserve soit découverte…

Le lendemain, tout en bas, vers les cachots, une petite troupe d'élèves attendait, impatiemment pour certains, craintivement pour d'autres, pas sobrement du tout pour trois d'entre eux, l'arrivée d'un certain prof au regard ténébreux et envoûtant et surtout terriblement sexy.

Dès qu'il arriva, deux des trois bourrés (on se demande qui c'est) poussèrent un cri d'admiration, s'attirant des regards traumatisés des autres élèves et surtout du professeur. Ses talents de repoussoir humain ne marchaient pas sur tout le monde.

Tous entrèrent dans la classe. Ils se placèrent à toutes les tables, évitant le plus possible celles disposées devant. Seuls les trois concernés s'y assirent, l'un suivant les deux autres car son manque de sobriété le forçait à les trouver sympathiques.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lors de la tournée du mystérieux prof…

« Longdubat, votre potion devrait être violette, pas jaune… Granger, arrêtez d'aider Weasley… Malfoy, parfait comme toujours… Zabini, bien… »

Il arriva devant les deux dingues. Un détail le chiffonna. Hormis la couleur violette des trois chaudrons, et le fait que Harry ait enfin réussi une potion, la bave qui traînait dans les potions, sur la table et au sol le laissait perplexe. Il leva les yeux et vit…

« Miss, vous bavez dans vos chaudrons… »

« Ah… » répondit Zoé sans le lâcher des yeux.

À la flaque vint se mêler la bave d'un Potty particulièrement shooté… mais qui, lui, regardait vers l'arrière. Il fixait un certain blond bien que Parkinson, à côté, crut que ce regard lui était destiné. Elle lui fit un petit sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil évocateur que Rogue prit pour lui. IL recula, un air de dégoût pur sur le visage. Les deux filles, croyant que c'était de leur faute, eurent les larmes aux yeux et lui sautèrent dessus, usant de la technique koala, en criant :

« NOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN ! NE NOUS LAISSE PAAAAAAAASSSSS ! ON T'AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMEUUUUUUUUUU ! »

Leur potion, dont les effets avaient été quelque peu modifiés par la bave, se renversa sur le professeur qui, sous les regards ébahis de chacun…

* * *

AP: bwéhéhéhé...NOUS ON SAIT!!!!

NP: Et vous le saurez pas avant... un moment...

AP: sauf si vous mettez des...des...des...

NP: Revieewwwwwwws!!! C'est pas très dur, vous verrez :D

HARRY: Et compatissez avec nous, pauvres personnages, qui souffrent d'être près d'elles! La preuve, elles m'ont fait devenir alcolo et...m'ont fait reluquer MALFOY!!!!!

NP: Tu t'en plaindras plus dans quelques chapitres (regard lubrique)

AP: Donc je récapitule; vous mettez des reviews et nous on produit plus de conneries...!

NP: Pas compliqué, non? 3, 2, 1... REVIEWS!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Et donc, comme je le disais, la potion aspergea ledit terriblement sexy Rogounet. Un effet inattendu se produisit. Au lieu d'avoir son effet espéré, autrement dit : dessoulant, le professeur se trouva dans une situation plutôt cocasse. Un cri s'éleva dans la classe.

Le potionneux, assis au sol, flottait dans sa robe de sorcier. Il fixa ses mains qui ne dépassaient même pas des manches.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez encore foutu ! » s'énerva-t-il

Silence dans la salle…une mouche vola…

« HIIIIII !! Servilus d'amuuuuur !!! »

Ce cri partant du fond du cœur d'une asperge sembla réveiller la classe de sa torpeur. Giulia lui sauta dessus, imitée par la naine, tout aussi enthousiasmée par le retour d'un Rogue adolescent.

« YATTAAAAAAA !!! TATAYOYOOOO !!! » re-cri du cœur, mais venant de Zoé ce coup-ci.

« Mais euh ! c'est moi qui dis YATTA d'abord ! et pis normalement on dit tayo tayo, non ? »

« Mais j'adore Zarakaï… » protesta la naine, collée à Rogue, les yeux tout larmoyants.

« Certes, argument retenu ! Bon ma chère, je crois qu'on a quelqu'un a cherché…. » clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire pervers et de nombreux signes en direction de Severus « mais d'abord, on l'amène chez le taré fourré au glucose. »

« Oki doki ! »

Elle saisit leur nouvel ami par le col et le traîna vers la gargouille qui barrait l'entrée du bureau directorial. Giulia arriva à peu près en même temps, étant accrochée au dos de Sevychou, lequel ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint l'entrée, ils s'immobilisèrent. Mais quel était le mot de passe ?

Les deux filles et le jeune homme incroyablement sexy qu'était devenu leur prof de potion déjà canon énumérèrent chaque noms de sucreries possibles et imaginables.

« Mais pourquoi faut-il que ce vieux soit à ce point là fan de sucre ? »

« Parce qu' « Haribo c'est bo la vie, pour les grands et les petits » »chantonna Giulia

Stupeur et tremblements…LA PORTE S'OUVRIT !!! Zoé courut dans l'escalier et défonça la porte à coups de pied. Elle entra comme si de rien n'était, un sourire tout innocent sur le visage, et se figea en voyant l'horreur. Une immondice inimaginable. Le pire traumatisme qu'elle ne souhaitait même pas à son pire ennemi (quoique)… Dumbledore se trouvait là, oui, et la présence de Minerva n'était pas si bizarre… Par contre, le fait qu'elle soit vêtue d'une tenue de cuir ultra moulante, munie d'un fouet l'était légèrement, mais pas plus que le grand Albus Dumbledore vêtu d'une tenue playboy…. (C'est là que les auteurs sont à la limite de se flinguer…)

« AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH ! » crièrent à l'unisson les deux jeunes filles tandis que Sevy sortait son appareil photo.

Les deux filles, la bouche encore ouverte, furent réveillée par le flash de l'appareil. Elles se tournèrent vers leur chéri, un air traumatisé en guise d'expression. Il les fixa d'un air impassible.

« Je pourrai les revendre à bon prix » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Qui serait assez malsain d'esprit pour vouloir voir… ceci ? » demanda Zoé en le fixant d'un air effaré.

« Il y a bien des personnes assez cinglées pour aimer ça » répondit-il en reprenant son travail de photographie.

« Je suis sûre que Flitwick adorerait voir sa Minerva ainsi vêtue…. » murmura l'asperge en se cachant les yeux pour abréger son cauchemar.

Quelques clichés plus tard, les deux professeurs étaient revenus à une attitude plus décente. Enfin presque…Dumby avait gardé ses oreilles de lapin et la vieille chouette son fouet en cuir….

« Hum… Pourquoi donc vouliez-vous me voir ? Et qui est ce garçon, il me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un… »

« Définitivement sénile… » souffla Giulia en se frottant les yeux.

« Bin justement, m'sieur l'dirlo, cette personne ici présente se trouve être notre sublimissime professeur de potion… et un pitit accident s'est produit durant le cours, lui faisant retrouver sa beauté d'antan, même s'il était déjà pas mal en adulte » récita la naine tout en s'accrochant au cou du jeune homme.

Soudain… le directeur désespéra. Qui donnerait le cours de potion ? Qui oserait faire une chose aussi dangereuse, surtout avec Longdubat et ces deux dingues dans la classe ? Sans s'en rendre compte, il formula sa question à haute voix.

« Nous…DINGUES ??? » s'exclamèrent d'une même voix les deux filles.

« C'est un euphémisme… » soupira Rogue.

(précisions pour les lecteurs : les auteurs sont entrain de danser sur un morceau de techno chanté par des HAMSTERS !!!Tipititatititutuuuu tiiiiiiiipatitituuuuuu tututututututuuuu tiiiipatititituuuuuuuu)

« EXACTEMENT !!! » s'exclama la psychopathe miniature « Mais revenons-en au problème… L'asperge ici présente ainsi que moi-même avons la solution qu'il faut ! Nous savons OÙ trouver l'homme de la situation (qui est tout aussi sombrement sexy en envoûtant que le précédent, je tiens à la préciser !) »

Ladite asperge ne comprit vraiment pas qui pourrait être aussi bô que Severus mais soutint Zoé car, à près tout, si Zoé le disait c'est que ce devait être vrai…Dumbledore les chargea donc d'aller trouver cette personne et de la faire venir au plus vite à Poudlard.

Une fois l'entretien terminé, elles revinrent dans la classe de potions. Sans rien dire, Zoé récupéra leur potion spéciale. Elles quittèrent le château aussi vite que possible. Dès qu'elles furent dehors, Giulia demanda :

« Tu parlais de qui ? »

« De la seule personne que je connaisse qui m'arrive à la cheville en tant que psychopathe » lança-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Giulia dut chercher quelques minutes (son cerveau peut pas faire plus d'une chose à la fois) (_AP : Je proteste !!! Je peux penser à DEUX choses à la fois !_). Mais elle comprit et hurla soudain :

« YATTAAAAAAAA !!! ON ARRIVE !!! »

« TATAYOYOOOOOO !!! WE COME NOW !!! »

Elle sortit le passage inter dimensionnel de poche et elles s'envolèrent vers d'autres cieux pour chercher…

* * *

AP: et pour vous remercier de vos futurs reviews, je vais dessiner DUMBY et MCGO!!!! Comment ça non?? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Elles traversèrent le portail. Elles réapparurent, Zoé tenant encore son chaudron, devant une assemblée masquée…

« Des intrus !!! » s'exclama un homme.

« PAS DU TOUT ! » se vexa Giulia « Nous sommes des… »

« … intruses » termina Zoé en lui coupant la parole.

« Greugneugneu… » s'énerva l'asperge.

Les types masqués se demandaient qui étaient ces folles qui osaient ainsi pénétrer sans protection dans l'antre du seigneur des ténèbres. Sans crier gare, Zoé fonça sur master Voldy et lui écrasa le chaudron sur la tête. La potion se déversa sur lui, coulant lentement sur sa peau…

« Aïe !!! Mais ça piiiiiique » s'écria Voldychou d'une petite voix aiguë.

Les mangemorts observaient la scène, terrorisés, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. La marmite encore sur la tête, personne ne pouvait voir les éclairs qui se trouvaient dans le regard de l'homme serpent. Giulia, qui fixait sa montre avec attention, décréta quelques secondes plus tard :

« Le repas est prêêêêêêêt !!! »

Zoé ôta le chaudron de devant le visage de celui-dont-on-ne-pronce-en-général-pas-le-nom-sous-peine-de-mouruter-de-peur et des étoiles apparurent dans ses yeux alors qu'elle l'enserra en hurlant au monde son amûr indestructible pour le maintenant jeune homme bientôt mort d'asphyxie si elle ne le lâchait pas. (Ne lisez pas cette phrase à haute voix sans reprendre votre souffle). Bellatrix rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en découvrant l'apparence nouvelle de son maître, autrement dit : un jeune homme aux yeux rougeoyants comme des braises ardentes, aux cheveux d'ébène, à la peau pâle mais apparemment si… douce… SO CUUUUUTE !

Le beau gosse ouvrit la bouche :

« Je VEUX connaître la raison de votre venue. Et tout de s… SMACK »

Il fut interrompu par un langoureux baiser donné par la psychopathe professionnelle qui fait même peur aux tits nenfants. (Vérité vraie, sauf que je fais pas exprès XD).

« Voilà, la raison n°1 !!! » s'exclama la naine « La seconde serait… hum… pouvons-nous obtenir une audience en privé ? »

Poussée par son habitude, Zoé ne put retenir un regard plus qu'évocateur. Voldy, pensant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de ces deux filles, hocha la tête et les fit venir dans un salon privé.

« Dites, vous vous embêtez pas un tantinet en tant que mage noir ? Je sais pas moi. Torturer les gens c'est sympa mais au bout d'un moment les cris ça doit embêter non ? »demanda Giulia d'une voix qui se voulait innocente

« C'est vrai, c'est un peu monotone…. »

« Vous voulez bien nous accompagner à Poudlard ? On pourrait faire des sales coups aux étudiants et au vieux glucosé… ! » s'exclama Zoé d'une voix suppliante.

« Bwéhéhéhéhé….intéressant…très intéressant ! Moi je veux bien ! »

C'est ainsi que deux folles trouvèrent un professeur de potions sexy et partant pour de mauvais coups ! Dumbledore accepta sa candidature ( car il n'y en avait pas d'autres) et admit le jeune Severus à Poudlard. Il ne pouvait de toute manière pas refuser sous peine de voir certaines photos placardées dans le collège !

Le soir venant, Zoé et Giulia se rendirent dans l'appartement de Voldy, quelques bouteilles en réserve pour fêter sa nomination au poste de professeur de potions. À peine s'étaient-elles retrouvées que Harry Potter surgit d'un couloir et leur demanda s'il pouvait se joindre à elles pour la soirée.

« Héhéhé….ça risque d'être mémorable ! » chuchota Giulia à Zoé « Voldy et Harry bourrés ensemble… qui l'aurait cru ! »

En chemin, elles ramassèrent aussi un Drago qui, on ne sait comment, avait entendu parler de cette petite fête improvisée.

« Comme ça on aura pas vraiment besoin de convaincre Tom que Ryry et Drago sont faits pour s'entendre et plus si affinités. Il le verra par lui-même ! »

La petite troupe arriva devant l'appartement. Tommy les attendait, tenant lui aussi une bouteille, apparemment déjà entamée du quart. Il les laissa passer bien qu'il fut très sceptique en voyant son pire ennemi avec le fils d'un de ses serviteurs. Il fut vraiment étonné lorsqu'ils les entendit débattre avec ardeur de photos mystérieuses…

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda-t-il

« De ces immondices... » dit Harry en lui tendant un petit paquet de photos

Silence…

L'expression du mage noir passa de la curiosité au dégoût et à la consternation en moins d'une fraction de seconde.

« Mais c'est dégueulasse !!!!! »

Silence-bis…

« je vais faire des cauchemars !» se lamenta-t-il.

Zoé le réconforta du mieux qu'elle put et lui expliqua le but de la présence des deux élèves les plus sexy de l'école.

« BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! ça me plait cette idée… ! Je crois que la super-glue va nous être utile… »

Quelques heures et bouteilles plus tard, on pouvait voir sur le sol une masse informe composée de Drago, Harry et au milieu Giulia. Zoé et Tom avaient « mystérieusement » disparus… (AP : errrrkkk !!!'' NP : t'as quoi contre Tommychou, toi ? AP : Rien, rien…).

* * *

AP: Une olive pour quelqu'un? (tend un bol d'olives noires vers son ordi)

NP: C'est mieux la glace vanille, non? (Fait pareil mais avec une cuillère dégoulinante de glace)

AP: FAIS GAFFE A MON CLAVIER!!!!! ... De la glace vanille avec des olives dessus...des amateurs?

NP: MOI !

Dumby: Me too! A condition de rajouter du coulis de citron!

NP et AP: Dégage le vioque! On te veux pas ici! (lui mettent un monstre coup de pied synchronisé)

Voldy: Si vous compatissez avec le vieux, tapez 1

Si vous voulez qu'il crève, tapez 2

Si vous voulez des photos, on vous emènera à l'asile...


End file.
